Brownies
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Sherlock quiere cocinar? ¿Qué pasa si es comida y no experimentos?


Sherlock andaba un tanto aburrido, andaba con ganas de hacer algo y le pidió a John que decidiera que hacer, pero no le decía nada que le llamara la atención y eso hizo que se aburriera aún más.

Cambio como unas mil veces los canales de la televisión, hasta que llegó al de cocina y le apeteció hacer brownies, la razón era que estaban echando un programa de repostería creativa, algo que a Sherlock le gustaba, aunque no la cocinara. John le vio decidido, que quiso ayudarle, quería aprender a hacerlos y quería probar algo hecho por las manos de su mejor amigo.

Sherlock cogió todo lo que iba a necesitar y empezó a decir la receta, la única que se sabía de memoria, algo asombroso para alguien como él, alguien que no suele cocinar comida, porque otras cosas si cocina, cosas para sus experimentos.

Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, el detective se puso un delantal, John buscó el suyo pero no lo tenía a mano, estaba en la lavadora, porque lo había manchado cuando había cocinado esa mañana.

— John, ven aquí – Sherlock puso al médico a su lado y le dijo que batiera lo que había puesto en un bol bien mientras él iba haciendo otras cosas – así no se hace.

Sherlock se colocó por detrás, entrelazó sus brazos con los de John hasta que llegó a las manos y agarró con su izquierda la de su amigo y con la derecha la otra. El detective empezó a remover la mezcla agarrando la mano de su mejor amigo mientras sonreía.

— Así se hace – John sonrió, lo había hecho mal solo a propósito, porque le gustaba que Sherlock le enseñara – sigue tú mientras yo sigo con otras cosas.

Sherlock se tocó el pelo y sin querer se lo manchó entero de harina. John lo vio y se rio un poco, pero luego colocó al detective para quitarle la harina del pelo. Sherlock fue rápido y antes de que John le tocara el pelo, le agarró de la cintura y le besó. Los labios de Sherlock sabían a masa de brownie y los de John ahora también.

— Sherlock, será mejor que sigamos con los brownies – el mayor de los dos dijo mientras Sherlock miraba la encimera de la cocina y cogía la espátula y la chupaba – para, que te vas a comer la masa antes de meterla en el horno.

— Eso es lo que quiero – Sherlock se sentía juguetón y el médico lo notó, así que le siguió el juego – toma.

El menor de los Holmes le pasó la espátula y John la chupó, dejándose una mancha en la comisura de los labios, la cual, Sherlock consiguió limpiar con su lengua para luego besar a John.

— Creo que debes cocinar más a menudo – John comentó mientras Sherlock le desabrochaba la camisa – te sienta muy bien.

Sherlock sonrió y después de quitarle la camisa a John, se fue con él a la cama, donde fue untando al ex – militar de masa de brownies por todo el pecho hasta llegar al pantalón. Primero le quitó el cinturón, luego le desabrochó los botones y le bajó la bragueta. A continuación le quitó los pantalones, antes de quitarle el calzoncillo, empezó a palpar la erección de su amigo y sonrió pícaramente.

Antes de quitarle a John su calzoncillo, se quitó el delantal, se quitó el pantalón y con la mano del ex – militar, se tocó su miembro.

A continuación mientras miraba de forma pícara, quitó el calzoncillo a John y luego se lo quitó a él.

Seguía teniendo la masa de brownies a su lado y lo hizo fue terminársela untando a John con ella y luego en los labios de este para besarle y dejarle con los labios jugosos y sabrosos.

Colocó a John de tal manera que pudo meter su miembro dentro de su amigo y empezar con las embestidas.

Poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo, John esta vez intento no tener un orgasmo muy pronto, para lo que agarraba las sábanas de forma desesperada. Pero llegó a tenerlo antes de que Sherlock se corriera y tuviera él también otro orgasmo. Con lo que le tocó coger el miembro de su amigo y lamerlo mientras lo movía con su mano, lo hizo hasta que el detective por fin se corrió de placer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos, se acostaron juntos, se miraron y sonrieron. Había sido una de las mejores veces, una de las mayores fantasías de Sherlock se había cumplido. El hacerlo comiendo masa para brownies.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo fic algo subido de tono. Este es mucho más largo que el otro. Dejar reviews.**


End file.
